


Steven & His Trains

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Steven Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Thomas the Tank Engine references, Trains, because I said so, i like trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: In which Steven likes trains because why not
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Steven & His Trains

Steven always liked trains. He remembered when he found an old “Sebastian the Steam Engine” toy in the thrift store when he was four or five. It was just a red locomotive, with some random train cars that didn’t quite match, but he was instantly drawn to it. His dad even had some tapes of the TV series under the seats in the van, from when he grew up in the ‘80s.

  
Steven watched the show for hours on end, building a makeshift track for his train in front of the TV and causing an endless amount of trainwrecks. He’d imagine elaborate scenarios, like a runaway train, or a gang of robbers — which he didn’t know was actually tamer than some of the stuff implied on the TV show — but he also enjoyed building a little town around the train, usually out of garbage.

When Steven finally moved into the Beach House, he realized he finally had space to set up his train, with some much needed additions. So for his 7th birthday, he got a box of  _ actual  _ tracks to run his train along, with some  _ real  _ buildings and train cars that weren’t 20+ years old.

So, in the corner of his room, he set up a little table with his trains, surrounded by tiny buildings and even some of his G.U.Y.S. They needed a place to live, after all.

Over time, Steven kinda outgrew his train set, and it found itself in a bin in his closet for several years. Until he moved out, that is.

As he packed, Steven didn’t quite know what to do with his trains. He obviously wanted to keep them for sentimental value, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he still  _ genuinely  _ loved trains, and not in the way  _ every  _ kid seemed to like trains growing up.

(In hindsight, that may have been why he pushed so hard for Homeworld to get a rail-based transit system during his meetings with Blue Zircon)

So Steven tossed the bin of tracks, train parts and tiny buildings into his car, taking them with him on his trip. He’d play with them in the motel rooms, take pictures of them by landmarks, all that fun stuff.

And of course, every time he got the chance, Steven would stop by a railroad crossing and see the  _ real  _ trains go by, taking in the  _ clitter-clatter  _ of the wheels against the tracks, the sound of the horn… It filled him with a joy he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He still doesn’t like the new seasons of Sebastian the Steam Engine, though.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to fellow train lover E350tb!


End file.
